Vithui (3.5e Race)
=Vithui= Summary::A race of creatures who are born already dead. Personality The vithui have modeled themselves in the image of a vast array of possible personality archetypes in the past, from the cruel, conspiring tyrant to the kind-hearted rebel. While they may be created with evil energies and brought into existance as the vile things they are, this has no control on their personal minds and souls. Though it is likely for a vithui to be slightly more detached to the worries of health and holding onto life than other truly living entities may be, this does not make them any less empathetic or reasonable. Physical Description The vithui are jarring to behold in most respects. They stand anywhere from 5 feet to 6 feet tall, have pale, red-tinted flesh, and are absolutely hairless. They generally have a stooped posture, unless they specifically wished their bodies to be grown with a different skeletal design. Their eyes tend to range in color from solid, bloodshot red, to a putrid, unsettling black, though all of this pales in comparison to the single most disturbing feature of their physical appearance; the vithui have no mouths, and their flesh continues seamlessly over their face. This does not alter their ability to communicate, considering that they actually converse via telepathy. It has also been known for older vithui to begin rotting like their less refined undead counterparts. Relations Generally, most races regard the vithui with caution and sometimes outright fear, considering that they are what they are. Though, as far as political activeness goes, the vithui generally remain in the background, only interested in the undead society they have, and generally ignoring the superfluous problems that other races, such as humans, find themselves faced with. The vithui can be a strong ally to have in any war, though, considering that they cannot truly be killed off. Alignment Vithui are not restricted by their origins and can be of any alignment, from Lawful Good to Chaotic Evil, from Lawful Evil to Chaotic Good. A vithui's race has no sway whatsoever on their alignment, no matter what means were used to bring them into existence. Lands The vithui tend to make their homes far underground, where it is dark, damp, and perfect for them to live. A vithui city is far different from normal cities. In fact, it isn't even an actual city. A vithui city is merely a vast, sprawling area of flesh. At this center of this 'city' of flesh is a stable gate to the negative energy plane that leaks out a steady flow of necrotic power that actually allows the flesh to, in a way, grow. As this flesh steadily is filled and renewed with the energies of undeath, it actually grows individual, slime-filled sacs of flesh that contain the fetal body of a vithui. These bodies are not alive, even then, but the negative energies force singular cells to divide and grow into their full form. Eventually, once a vithui's body has grown into a usable form, the negative energies that fueled it actually manage to collect a conciousness, and flow into the undead form, animating them and giving birth to a vithui. Religion Religion is a complex subject with the vithui. This is mainly due to the fact that they have a direct connection to energies that certain, evil gods directly use, and are obviously a by-product of some miraculous event, yet they have no set god. It's commonly believed that the vithui were first spawned by an evil god that is now lost to the void, though, this gives rise to problems amongst the individual vithui. For example, most vithui believe they have no reason to follow a god, yet have a strange, deep-seated wish to worship the entity that created them. Language The vithui do not truly understand why other creatures find it so difficult to understand language when bodily motions, tone, and the emotions a creature expresses are pretty self-explanatory. Though, they tend not to question a creature's lack of understanding. A vithui, while not being able to communicate with sound, due to the lack of a mouth, is capable of relaying its thoughts into the minds of others, should it wish to do so. Names The vithui have no names, and tend to refer to themselves as I'' or ''Myself when they need to refer to themselves. Though, vithui who hold themselves in higher esteem than others refer to themselves as The being who stands here or another third person term. Generally, when in relations with other races that have a heavy reliance on names, they are given names by those around them, friends, associates, whoever may be found in their compary very often. Racial Traits * * ( ): A Vithui is immune to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, stunning, disease, death effects, necromantic effects, mind-affecting effects, and any effect requiring a Fortitude save unless it also works on objects. They are also not subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, ability damage, ability drain, or Energy Drain. Negative energy heals them. They are even not at risk of death from massive damage, but they are destroyed at 0 hit points or less. A Vithui overcomes damage reduction as if its natural weapons and any weapons it wields were evil-aligned. * * Vithui base land speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision (Ex) 60 feet. * Telepathy (Su) 100 feet. * Whole in Death (Ex): If a Vithui is destroyed and then, later, resurrection or a similar spell is used on them, they do not return to being a living creature, since they were never living to begin with. Instead, they return as an undead Vithui. Vithui cannot be created by casters, though they can be controlled with spells, as with other undead. * Languages: A Vithui understands all languages and cannot speak any language, instead using it's telepathy to communicate. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race Category:User:Rithaniel